Midnight Scourge
by ShadowOfApate
Summary: Experimental Fic. Scott ends up bitten by a vampire creating a hybrid.


Title : Midnight Scourge  
Author : Tariq ( formerly Aeris Jade Orion )  
Rating : R  
Pairing : SM/AA  
Timeline : Season Two  
Summary : Scott gets bitten by a vampire.

Authors note: It's unbeta'd. At the moment I  
have no beta reader for this genre. So drop me  
a line if you're interested.

Second, due to health issues, and taking care  
of my disabled mom, I haven't been able to  
write much. But over the last several years  
I've managed to slowly write on a number  
of stories.

What I've decided to do is go ahead and  
publish what I've managed to put together.  
The stories are unfinished, and sometimes,  
the last chapter I worked on is unfinished.  
Plus, there maybe multiple chapters, each one a  
different version. Just warning everyone.

So I apologize in advance.

Disclaimer : Not mine. All characters belong  
to MTV

00000  
Prologue  
00000

Scott cursed at the now useless bicycle. He was  
out in the middle of nowhere. On a freeway, half  
way to L.A., and had a flat tire. His backpack  
was filled with all the possession's he was taking  
with him, and there was no way he was calling home  
for help.

What was left of his life in Beacon Hill's was a  
disastor. Stiles had gotten together with Lydia.  
Finally. His best friend was so engrossed with  
the strawberry blonde, he doubted a piece of  
paper could be slid between them.

Scott's grades were so bad on his graduation day,  
he hadn't gotten into any college. His options  
were down to either community college, or  
continueing to work for Deaton. The same night  
he'd heard his mom crying softly in her room.

Then there was Allison and Gerard. The old man  
had played them beautifully. Gerard had called  
in his favor, and Mrs. Argent had planned out  
a way to break-up their not so secret dating.

With Derek using Erica to try and lure him into  
the werewolf pack, it had all come together in  
an explosion. Six months ago, Allison had snapped.  
The hunter in training had broken up with him.

In turn, Erica had tried, very aggressively to  
move in. He had rejected her. He had also rejected  
Derek. But the damage was done. He'd never gotten  
Allison back.

" Need a ride? "

He glanced up in surprise. A large, silver SUV  
had pulled to the side of the road in front of  
him and he hadn't noticed.

A muscular, handsome man stood before him. Wearing  
an immaculate, expensive suit. He had pale, white  
skin. Black eyes. Carefully styled, well trimmed  
black hair. An expensive, Rolex watch.

" Do you mind? " He nervously asked.

" I wouldn't offer, if I did. " The man chuckled  
deeply. He reached back and opened the hatch of  
his SUV. " Put your bike in, son. "

" Thanks. " Scott lifted his bike up.

" Headed to L.A. ? "

" Yes, sir. " He carefully sat the bike inside.  
Then slammed the hatch shut.

" Me, too. " The man smiled slightly. " Oh,  
forgive me. I'm Robert Cross. "

" Scott McCall. " He shook his hand. " Nice to  
meet you, sir. "

" The pleasures all mine. " Robert assured.

Scott headed to the passenger side, and opened  
the door, tossing his bookbag into the floorboard.  
A feeling of caution was pounding in his head, but  
he didn't care. He was tired, heartbroken, and  
had no idea what to do with his life.

Still, if he'd paused, and looked back for just  
a second. He would have seen Robert studying him  
with red eyes and a two small, needle like fangs.

00000

Allison hid behind the corner of the wall. Her  
back pressed tightly against it. Something was  
going on with Gerard and she was determined to  
find out what.

" Is he gone? " Her mom demanded.

" Yes. " Gerard cheerfully replied. " I watched  
him sneak out of his mom's house tonight. He took  
his bike and headed for the interstate. I had one  
of the hunters follow him several miles. If she's  
right, he's headed for L.A. "

" Wonderful. " Her mom sighed in relief. " Our  
plans worked perfectly. Especially your blackmail.  
Though I still say you took an awfull gamble on  
him not telling Allison about your little stunt. "

" Nonsense. I had the boy pegged from the get go. "  
Her grandfather chuckled. " The minute I stuck my  
knife into him, and threatened to kill his mom, he  
knew I would kill Allison if he so much as opened  
his mouth. He wouldn't dare risk her life. "

" You're not serious. " Her mom coldly spoke.

" I taught Kate everything she knew. " Gerard  
coldly spoke back. " Human or werewolf.  
Sacrifices must be made. Family included. Allison  
was corrupted by Scott. I had to do what was  
neccessary to save her. If I had to kill her,  
so be it. Thankfully, Scott understood what  
he had to do to save her, and he played the  
part to the tee. "

" Yes, thankfully. " Her mom muttered.

She pressed her fingertips to her lips, tears  
threatening to fall.

" I wasn't sure he would. " Gerard admitted. " He  
can't lie worth a fig. Muchless act. Yet, he  
played the rabid werewolf like a pro. He has Allison  
believing all monster's must be killed. I can  
train her now, exactly as I trained Kate. She  
is ready to do whatever is neccessary now. "

" You can't honestly expect her to kill humans. "  
Her mom sounded horrified.

" She will sleep with whoever I want. She will  
kill anyone I say. She will torture whoever I  
want. No matter what age or what they are. "  
Gerard said without a hint of emotion. " By the  
time I'm through with her. She won't have any  
emotions left. She will be the perfect hunter. "

Allison shook with fury, fear, and disbelief.  
Scott had saved her life, but for what? She loved  
him, and they had both been manipulated.

Shots rang out from the office. A thud followed.  
Slowly, she slipped around the corner, and pushed  
the office door open. Staring at the scene inside  
numbly.

Her mom was standing with a gun in her hand. The  
red head glanced casually back at her. Not a  
trace of surprise at seeing her. The older woman  
clicked the safety back on, and reholstered her  
gun.

Gerard was laying dead on the hard wood floor.  
A single gunshot wound to the middle of his  
forehead.

" I couldn't let him make you into another  
Kate. " Victoria said.

" And Scott? " She demanded.

" What kind of future could you have with him? "  
Her mother shot back harshly. " He's stuck in  
a minimium pay job at a small animal clinic. No  
College will take him. He lives with his mother.  
He's a mongreal! A werewolf! "

" I LOVE HIM! " She screamed in fury. " He's  
willing to do anything to protect me! Even if  
it's from my own damned family! "

Her mother grimanced in guilt.

" I'm going after him. " She announced firmly.

" Think about this! " Her mom tried to stop  
her. " Do you think the other hunters will  
let this stand? They'll not only go after him,  
they'll go after you! "

" Let them! " She declared. " I'll kill anyone  
who come's near us. I'll declare war on the  
entire hunter's guild. "

She snatched up her jacket on the way out. Fury  
raging inside. She was so far gone, she was ready  
to do some hunting of her own. Except werewolves  
weren't on her list.

' I need to get to Stiles and Lydia. ' She headed  
for her car. ' Now. '

00000

Scott tried to open his eyes. The pain in his  
body was so intense, he could hardly breathe,  
muchless get his eyelids to move.

" Don't bother. " Robert's voice gently came  
from beside him. " Your bodies in the process of  
trying to adjust. Of course, all things considered  
you are supposed to be dead. "

" Wh... " He choked violently.

" I'm a vampire. Over a thousand years old. I've  
stopped counting. When I picked you up, it was  
for take out. But you got defensive and clawed  
me up in return. Some of my blood was swallowed  
in the struggle. " Robert tsked. " It should have  
killed you, but it didn't. You, boy, are becoming  
a hybrid. "

Scott didn't like the sound of that one bit. Being  
a werewolf was bad enough. Being some kind of hybrid  
of a werewolf vampire was far worse.

" It rarely happens. Maybe once every seven  
hundred years. " Robert explained quietly. " But  
since I've sired you, I'm now responsible for you.  
For now, sleep. "

The young hybrid wanted to protest but a cloud  
encompassed his mind. He lost his will to stay  
awake, and drifted into darkness.

00000

" Where is he? " Allison gritted her teeth,  
speeding up the car.

" Wait, look! " Stiles pointed to the side of  
the road. " His bike! "

She slammed on the brakes, skidding, and turning  
hard onto the side. She didn't bother killing the  
engine. She yanked the emergency brakes up, and  
forced it into park.

Seconds later, she was running around the front  
of the car after Stiles toward the dumped bike.

" God, it's demolished. " Lydia poked it with  
the toe of her high heel shoe.

It had been twisted into a pretzel. Bent, smashed,  
flattened, and tossed aside like a cheap can of  
soda. The back wheel had been shredded, but the  
front had gone flat at some point.

" Where's Scott? " Stiles glanced around.

" There's no blood. " Lydia pointed out.

" His helmet's not here. " Stiles also noticed.  
" Or his pack. "

Allison wrapped her arms around herself as a  
sudden wind chilled her.

" So what happened to him? " She demanded softly.

There was no answer.

-  
To Be Continued 


End file.
